


[vid] Sober

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD, best enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of character dynamics. Graphic violence depicted are the torture scenes from "Common Ground".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this a while ago, so it's not quite as shiny as I would like it to be. I still enjoy the composition, though, and the way it examines the relationship between John Sheppard and Kolya, which I've always found fascinating. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Password is "tool".

[Sober (Sheppard/Kolya)](http://vimeo.com/30639550) from [T'eyla](http://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

First published online in April 2007. Music is "Sober" by _Tool_.

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](http://vimeo.com/30639550) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!


End file.
